


how could i be so lucky

by kivancalcite



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Arguing, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Power Imbalance, Psychological Trauma, Stabbing, Swearing, Tentacles, Verbal Abuse, i feel it's important, i was dealing with something writing this, this is not at all pleasant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivancalcite/pseuds/kivancalcite
Summary: The title is meant sarcastically; I think this was one of the first pieces I wrote for this franchise and it's revolving around the thought processes dealing with abuse and what better way for me to show it than to have an original character express their true feelings towards the ever godawful abusive monster that is Ego?
Relationships: Ego the Living Planet & Original Character





	1. you expect me to care

“You killed my mother!! You’re—you’re not my father!!”

The words had slipped out before Andy realised. Ego wasn’t concerned about their mother, I mean— _duh_.

“Say that again. _Say to me what you just said–_ ”

He was radiating pure anger right now, but they wouldn’t, they _couldn’t_ , stop. Almost to stop themself from losing control. They wouldn’t back down at this rate, almost as if they were prepared to take this challenge to spite the bastard. He deserved it, every single bit.

“You killed my mother!! You’re not—”

There was a sudden sensation as something bright wrapped itself around their throat, and they stumbled to their knees. Leisurely now, he walked towards them, disappointment clearly behind those eyes.

After all they wanted and then all they found out, they forced themself not to think about how much it broke their heart to see him see them as simply nothing but a disappointment. He could’ve been anything else, and there was clearly no changing this. They didn’t deserve to see themself in this way, to see themself as a disappointment _to him_. They just wanted to see their father, and now they were never going to.

“I’ll say it one more time. Tell me what you _just said to me_.”

They faltered, and not because of the tendril. Why was it so difficult to say?? He was effectively standing over them now, and _they were hesitating_. But they had to say it, they deserved to say it—

“You’re not my _fucking_ father.”

They didn’t realise just how much they wanted to say that, that it literally all came out at once, just like that. All with such venom, it even stopped him as they repeated the words back. He’d clearly heard them, but the ferocity of their tone left him glaring at them in disbelief.

They felt the grip tighten around their throat. They regretted absolutely nothing about what they had just done, even though what was happening _scared them to death_. Wouldn’t it anyone??

“After all this, after all I’ve done, this is what you tell me?? You should be lucky that you inherited this gene!!” He gestured broadly around him. “If it wasn’t for that, you’d die otherwise!”

“I don’t…I don’t feel lucky. I’d rather die myself.”

They didn’t want this. They weren't having any of it. They wanted to go home, anything but this. They weren't feeling ungrateful for this bastard.

And they weren't expecting the rough sensation of his hand cradling their face and seeing him look down at them, contempt crossing his features.

“How can such a perfect specimen be _such_ an ungrateful brat?”

Tears threatened to fall from their eyes. Oh, they was not doing this. Not for him. Not for fucking ever.

“I don’t know,” they spitefully choked out, attempting to move away from his hand, “maybe someone like you shouldn’t be having kids in the first place.”


	2. i just want to go home

He pulled his hand away, giving them an almost derisive look. They fought to maintain their spite, maintain what little power they had, fight for the anger they wanted to express and not let the fear consume them. But they could feel tears start to fall as they tried so hard to swallow everything, everything but the anger down.

He stepped back and made to turn around, and out of all the things Andy expected him to do, they wondered if they ever expected him to decide to suddenly backhand them across the face.

The supernatural way he’d hurt them with was absolute hell, but him putting his hands on them like that out of nowhere was just as sickening. It was very real; it burned, burned as they suddenly felt the connection and it knocked them sideways and almost left them crumpled on the floor if they didn’t just about hold themself up. Tears fell helplessly and spattered on the marble surface and they couldn’t swallow back a sob that rose up out of their throat and was that blood they tasted—

“Don’t you dare tell me what I shouldn’t be doing,” he spoke low yet firmly, a clear tone of viciousness and authoritativeness throughout, “you’re testing me far too much when you’re a complete disgrace of a child, let alone a person.”

They didn’t want to believe this. They felt sick, they felt angry, they couldn’t possibly listen to someone who didn’t see them as a fully realised person, just what they could be used for. No matter their time here, they couldn’t let the abuse get to them, they just couldn’t. They refused to fucking listen to a monster. Nothing about him was worth it.

But it hurt. They were stuck on a literal living planet with this twisted and abysmal excuse of an avatar. They were forced to listen and endure this brutality and they just wanted to go home and collapse from all that had happened to them. But that wasn’t possible. None of it was.

They felt silent sobs leave their throat as a flood of emotion overtook them. They did feel a disgrace - feel a disgrace doing this in front of him when they already felt so beneath him. He didn’t deserve seeing them like this. Half crumpled at his goddamn feet in tears, it felt disgusting. They should show absolute spite, nothing but anger, rage, fury, and all the words for it. Tears meant nothing except worthlessness, and it hurt that they were made to look and feel this in front of him.

“Is it too much to get you to stop _crying?_ ” 

His voice was enough to cut even further, because he’d already done enough to do this. He made them feel like this and then made them feel pathetic for doing so. Abuse was never a game the victim could ever win. They couldn’t stop as much as they wanted to, feeling his glare burn into them and almost hoping that they could stop existing altogether.

“If this is how it’s going to be–” he said, with a tone of exasperation in his voice, finally unable to deal with their inability to stop crying as they weren't able to process as a sudden tendril sliced through their chest, a scream tearing from their throat as they felt violently flung into the air, his voice now escalating to a vicious shout, “—how about you deal with being a battery for 1000 years so you can learn to behave _and not be such a pathetic brat??_ ”


End file.
